fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
New Era Wrestling
:For the federation New Era Wrestling that started in 2002 see New Era Wrestling (2002) History First Run New Era Wrestling, or NEW for short, was set up in December 2006 by FMW Management to train and develop budding talent for Full Metal Wrestling. The aim of NEW was to prepare the talent to be ready to keep pace with the Full Metal Superstars. NEW was designed to be a micro version of Full Metal Wrestling, a developmental territory for the stars of tomorrow. While the major goal of NEW was to be promoted to the mail roster, along the way a NEW Superstar could set his sights on the New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. Winning the Championship was an expressway to success on either Anarchy or Alchemy. NEW ran for 3 whole cycles (4 shows and a PPV) before being shut down in order to make way for FMW Anxiety and FMW Underground. All the NEW members were drafted to a brand, however they have matches mostly on Underground, which acts like a pre-show or dark matches before the actual main shows Anarchy, Alchemy and Anxiety Second Run In February of 2009 it was announced that FMW would reinstate New Era Wrestling as a way of helping to improve the increasingly frequent new signups. On March 1st, 2009, NEW held its first card featuring seven of those new members. Eric Omega, Leo the-Game, Koldan Izmaylov, Kevin Beeker, Zakk Wylde, Seth Omega, and Vladimir Reznoff were all featured on the card. In the opening bout, Eric Omega defeated Leo The-Game and Koldan Izmaylov in a triple threat match. Zakk Wylde defeated Kevin Beeker and in the main event Seth Omega defeated Vladimir Reznoff, where post match attacks by Reznoff and Izmaylov promted a new NEW signee, Jimmy Icon, to come to the aid of Seth Omega from the crowd, setting up a confrontation for the next show. Style Orginally, NEW had a similar format to FMW. NEW shows were half as long as a FMW shows, having a variety matchs and a compareable ammount of segments. Matches were written in the same style as FMW and promos were given the same rating system as FMW. However, there was a major changes to NEW in the latter half of it's existence including changes to Promo Rating and Show format. A typical NEW show was changed to having around 5 matches and no segments. The entire show is written as from the point of a fan recap, also known as "house show format". Promo scores are rated out of 10 which is now the case across all FMW brands and shows. Scores are given based on a collective group of raters scoring user submitted 'promos'. Promo feedback is also a major part of a NEW show. Championships and Accomplishments * New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * The King of NEW New Era Wrestling Roster and Notable Alumni Roster *Akio *Koldan Izmaylov *Eric Omega *Seth Omega *Leo The-Game *Vladimir Reznoff *Jimmy Icon *Damien Inferno *Gabriel Crow *Shino Notable Alumni Every Full Metal Wrestling Championship has been won at least once by a NEW Graduate. *Adema Aeries *Butters *Cactus Sam (2x Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *Chase (Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *Chris Black (Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *Gabriel Lance (TNT Champion) *Hannibal Frost (C-4 Division Champion) *King Guiomar (C-4 Division Champion) *Mercutio (Television Champion, Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *Michael James (Television Tag Team Champion) *Mortus (2x Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *Nick Bryson (Full Metal Champion, Ultraviolent Champion) *"Ferocious" Nick Lion (NEW Heavyweight Champion, Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *Neutron Star (TNT Champion) *Pure Extremist (NEW Heavyweight Champion) *Romeo Vizzini (Abandoned Champion) *Slegna (Television Tag Team Champion) *Skyler Striker (King of NEW, Abandoned Champion) *Steven Taylor (NEW Heavyweight Champion, Television Tag Team Champion) *Steven VanGuard (TNT Champion) *Tempest (Full Metal Tag Team Champion) *The Celt *The Technician *TyranT (NEW Heavyweight Champion, Abandoned Champion, Mount Vesuvius Torch) Past and Current NEW Tag Teams *Bobino and Krisko (The Era of Darwinism) *Cactus Sam & Chase *The Celt and Adema Aeries (Blood and Violence) *Nick Lion and Matt Dunn (The British Lions) *Pure Extremist and The Technician (Controlled Chaos) *Eric Omega and Seth Omega (The Apocalypse)